


一夜

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 没搞成的ABO！现在搞完了！（全文完）





	1. Chapter 1

　　第二节课课间，有女生说，水户君，有三年级学长找你，不知为什么又补上一句，还蛮帅的，水户君，你们是亲戚吗？

　　

　　因为继续被问下去的话就很麻烦，所以直接出去。果然是他，既不是亲戚，甚至连熟悉都谈不上，不久之前，还是敌人的关系，只是作为对手来说，太弱。想到这里，就有点想笑。

　　

　　他果然睁大了眼睛，一脸疑惑地问我，水户，你笑什么。

　　

　　虽然不像花道那么夸张，但是高个子的他，又加上是三年级生，在一年级教室的走廊也挺引人注目的，我想尽快结束对话，就直接问他找我有什么事。

　　

　　结果他脸红了起来，嗯嗯啊啊了半天，刚才叫我的女生向这边投来了好奇的视线。

　　

　　如果是要道歉的话，上次已经说过，我对他说，那么再见，三井学长，你课时不足，还要继续缺课吗？

　　

　　等等！他突然用力拉住了我，像下定决心般地，看着我的眼睛说，水户，你今天晚上有空吗？还没说完，他的耳尖就红了起来，拉着我的手也松开了力度，但是视线没有移开，好像他才是猎手似的。

　　

　　什么啊，是在“邀请”我吗？我哑然失笑。虽然不知道他是出于什么想法，但是我觉得他以前肯定没有跟女孩子搭讪过。嗯，以他的条件，也确实不需要那样做。

　　

　　我没有时间，我说。这是实话，晚上我要去打工。另外，我也没有为他推掉晚上工作的兴趣。如果是以前的女孩子，已经是脸色煞白或者哭哭啼啼地跑开。如果他也这么做，那我还真有点为难，进入到高中不到一个月，就传出什么奇怪的传言，我还不想自己的生活这么“有趣”。

　　

　　打工吗，请假吧。他像不关己事一样轻松地说道。这家伙，也太任性。我突然就很生气，想教训他。

　　

　　他也发现我的视线变冷，躲闪地移开视线。就当我以为他要离开的时候，他又抓住了我。我是真的很生气，握住他的手腕反抓了回去。他的脸开始变形。我松开了手。虽然继续下去也可以，但他现在已经是花道的重要的队友，会打篮球，就是这家伙唯一的优点。

　　

　　那么，再见。我头也不回地离开。结果，他又抓住了我。什么啊，这家伙，从来都不会学习的吗。我都被他的愚蠢惊讶。继续被捏下去的话，就不可能再打篮球，他连这点自觉都没有吗。这样的话，当初为什么又要厚着脸皮痛哭流涕说自己想回来打篮球呢。这样说的话，当初的他，也是同样，不计后果，毫无知性，自我中心的任意妄为，虽然弱小却意外难缠。但是现在，已经不再是能痛下死手的关系。想到这里，我就觉得，这家伙，说不定意外的狡猾。

　　

　　水户。他扭捏地说出我的名字，又沉默。然后突然弯下了腰，弯成直角。对于过去的帮忙不甚感激，这一次也有事情需要你的帮忙，请务必前来，拜托了！我被惊呆。从窗户里投来的视线也被惊呆。他大概也意识到自己造成的轰动，急急忙忙塞过来一张纸，小声地又说了一句拜托，然后强装冷静地向通往三年级教室的楼梯大步走去。之所以说他是强装冷静，是因为他在上楼的第一级台阶就摔了一跤，声音响亮到隔了好几个教室的我都听到。他扶着膝盖站了起来，继续向上走去，不久就消失。我收回视线，回到教室。刚才的女生好像在同情地看着我。上课铃响，这一节是伦理课，我看着手中的纸条，上面写着地点和时间，字迹还挺漂亮的，只是有些不连贯，大概是颤抖，至于是激动还是什么别的原因，我就不得而知。怎么看都是个麻烦，我把纸条塞入裤子后口袋，想着店长的电话。

　　

　　他邀请的地方就在我打工地点的附近。被店长发现就麻烦，这么想着，戴上了头盔。快要到夏天，街头的树梢上出现了明显的绿色，在夜灯的照耀下，显示出蓬勃的生机。从头盔里看去，视角有些特殊，一向来惯的地方，就好像变成了陌生了一样。同期打工的工读生好像发现了我，狐疑地向我看来。啊，麻烦。这么想着，把车开到了后巷。刚才的灯光就好像是谎言一般，在拐弯的地方就消失不见。从这里看过去，刚才的树影也像是鬼魅一般透出阴森的黑暗。虽然是他邀请的我，却变成我在等待，这么一想，我就觉得自己有些奇怪。那时，跟他来的那些人，那个叫铁男的家伙，也会觉得自己的行为是奇怪的，明明是那么弱小的，却好像是处于中心的人物，该说是有天生的领导力呢，还是说知道怎么诱惑？那家伙是男人，那个叫铁男的家伙也是男人，但是他们之间的气氛，一看就知道。至于我，当然不是被他诱惑，不如说，直到现在，我还是讨厌他，但我为什么会过来呢，大概是好奇之类的原因。以前樱木在的时候，我们经常去废墟啊坟墓之类的地方，虽然他个子很大，胆子却没那么大，从很小的时候，就是我在保护他。以为会一直这样的。但是樱木去了别的地方，叫篮球的东西。把篮球当作情敌就太可笑，但是篮球，为什么有这样的魅力呢，我很好奇。所以，我才会与三井寿见面，是的，就是这样。

　　

　　从后门出来倒垃圾的工读生果然认出了我，没办法，只好跟他打招呼。女朋友？他问。啊啊。我含糊地回应。真好啊，国中生。高中生了啊。这么一说，两人都笑。虽然我的资料上填写的是十八岁，果然还是已经被认了出来。没办法，虽然和花道在一起的时候会被人说很成熟，进入到真正的社会就会发现，世界上到处都是比我成熟得多的大人。街道拐角有自动售货机出售安全套。他说完就走了回去。虽然对我来说是没用的情报，我仍然向他道谢。于是他回过头补充，XXX牌比较好。虽然我们总是取笑花道的五十次失恋，实际上我也没有和女孩子交往过，说出去就太不成熟，所以他们总是以为我有过许多女朋友。现在就被人这么认了出来，我觉得都是我在这里傻傻等待的原因。不知不觉就走到了拐角处，虽然今天绝对不会有用途，但是鬼使神差地按下了按钮。结果出来的除了XXX牌还有其他两个牌子，我也不知道自己为什么会这么做。我拿着它们比较了一下，好像没有不同。虽然在录像里见过怎么使用，对我来说还是很好奇，对着透过来的灯光举起研究起来。

　　

　　你在做什么呢，水户。

　　

　　我像被炸到一样跳了起来，是三井。大概是训练后跑过来的，因为背对着光整个人看不太清楚，但风有吹过来不同于空气的潮湿。继续研究就太尴尬，虽然收回来好像也不会好到哪去。总之，我把那三个都塞到了裤子后口袋，就是放纸条的那边。三井看了一眼，意外的，他没有脸红，也许是光线太昏暗我没有看见。

　　

　　虽然在附近，我却没有来过。从外表看的话，是比我打工的地方高级得多的餐厅。虽说要我帮忙，但目前为止和我唯一的交流只是递给我菜单。他不说话，我也不想开启话题，两人默默地吃着。他虽然看起来清瘦，食量却出人意料的大，是运动后的饥饿吗，但我总觉得有些浪费。我吃完，等着他什么时候开口，他却一直不说。看着时间就要过去，我跟他说没什么事我就走，他这才激烈地抓住我，不让我离开。我看着他，他却移开了视线。时间一分一秒过去，果然就不应该来，我心里叹息道。我掰开他的手指，站了起来，向他道谢后离去。就要走出房门的时候，他终于开口。A。

　　

　　我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。安，安全套，他短促地说。看着我变冷的视线，像补充一样又急剧地说道，等会你要用它。

　　

　　啊？他的补充只是让我更加迷惑。

　　

　　等会你要用它。他重复了一次，又快又轻，终于脸红。不然，会……他放低了声音，像把什么咬了回去，会很危险。真的，你要用它。

　　

　　我像火烧一般把它们扔了出来，扔在桌上，他的面前。我走，我说，打开了房门。

　　

　　等等等等！他终于像一个运动员一样撞了过来，关上房门。也许撞到了什么关节，露出痛苦的表情。

　　

　　他横在我和房门之间，不让我离开。我对他说，学长，这里不是学校。他听到了我话里威胁的意味，表情更加痛苦，痛苦到就像我已经在将他殴打。我实在是讨厌这张脸。

　　

　　就在我准备动手的时候，三井拉下了衣领，稍微侧过了头，我看过去，在他的衣领下面，脖子的侧后方，有一个椭圆形隆起的红色包块，大概有一块硬币的大小。三井痛苦地闭上眼睛。这是什么，肿瘤吗，我心里闪过不详的想法。

　　

　　……是什么。

　　

　　啊？三井吃惊地瞪大眼睛，惊讶地看着我。你，你不知道？

　　

　　我怎么会知道。大概是于心不忍，我帮他把衣领拉上。学长，生病的话要去医院。我想了一下，说，我陪你去。

　　

　　啊不。三井的视线变得尴尬，他摸了摸衣领上那个肿块的部位，把衣领整好。不用。

　　

　　大概不是那样严重，我心里放松了些。不过也许是他在逞强。我看着他的眼睛，想从里面看出他的真实想法。他躲闪了半天，终于回视回来，像下定了决心一般，又把衣领解开，将包块暴露。这是Omega的腺体，他说。

　　

　　Omega？腺体？也许在数学课或生物课上听过这两个名词，但现在的我当然不记得。他大概也看出了我一脸茫然，自己也露出了不可思议的表情，问，水户，你真的不知道吗？

　　

　　正好这两科不及格呢，我举手示意。他咬了咬嘴唇，开始跟我讲述关于这两个东西的事情。

　　

　　在听说的过程中，我反射性地摸了摸自己的后颈，还好没有，虽然很同情他，我可不想自己人生的命运如此悲惨。啊，花道呢。我回想一起洗澡时看到的花道后背，大概也是没有，虽然现在就想去确认，但三井还在说着，而且就这么置之不理，我觉得有些过分。虽然从没有想过要做什么正义的伙伴，但是他把自己痛苦的秘密这么直白地全告诉了我，我也不能就这么把他轻易放下。啊，果然很狡猾呢。

　　

　　以前每次要发作都是铁男给预防性临时标记，他说。但是这一次想着要不要再去找铁男，结果还是去。但是铁男冷冷地把他扔了出来，对他说，不想回到这里的话，就永远不要再回来。眼看着发作的日期就要到。

　　

　　水户。他突然握住我的手放在他的腺体上，请你帮帮我，不，是请求您救救我。他像放弃一般向我低头，这家伙，明明被我打得那么厉害也不肯跪下。

　　

　　我摸了摸他的腺体。他颤动着闭上眼睛，发出急促的呻吟。不会。虽然在他的描述中也有谈到，没有想到真的会这样。我尴尬地想要将手收回。他又握住我的手，坚定地固定在腺体上方。

　　

　　为什么是我呢。事到如今，我觉得不得不问清这个问题。

　　

　　第一，你是我知道的，除铁男之外唯一的Alpha。他说。

　　

　　Alpha什么的，我自己都不知道。不如说，这是在几分钟前，我才听说过的名词。

　　

　　不会错的。三井看着我，用力地点头，似乎不这样做，我就会马上离开。Omega能感受到Alpha。我感受到，在我被你击打的时候。那种澎湃，那种心脏不属于自己的剧烈心跳。

　　

　　也许是错觉，我讪讪地说，你看，人在击打的时候，就会有一种强烈的快感，也许被击打的时候也是同样。

　　

　　啊，我在说什么啊。即使想反悔也来不及，但是三井好像没有注意到这些，他只是侧着头，用后颈像小猫一样摩擦我的手掌。他闭着眼睛，只是在呻吟时会微微睁开，露出虚幻而飘渺的眼神。虽然他没有开口，我觉得他在呼唤我，水户，水户，水户，从掌心传来，顺着血管抵达心脏，这些急切而哀求的呻吟。我的整条手臂都在发麻，也觉得口干舌燥。

　　

　　标记我。他突然睁开眼睛，看着我像看着整个宇宙。它提前发作。

　　

　　我感觉到一股无法言说的焦躁。虽然他要我标记他，我却不知道该如何进行，连这个词的含义都无法理解。如果是让我用马克笔在他的身上写下「属于水户洋平」，我一定不会做。第一，我不认为一个人应该属于另一个人；第二，我也不想拥有这样一件物品。它易碎，而且难以保养，并且没有值得我花费那么多心意的价值，我是这样认为的。

　　

　　暂时的。他艰难地补充道。他的呼吸已经急促到接近病态，脸色也潮红得不太正常，他的嘴唇已经开始出现缺氧的先兆，脆弱无力地颤动。他从肺里挤出不能连贯的短句。咬它。进入我。不。里面。我目瞪口呆地听着他说出这些对我来说有如天方夜谭的词语，我想，即使他状态正常，也会因为羞耻在中途停顿。

　　

　　——求——您。

　　

　　他的声音就像沙漠一样破碎，我分不清他的眼泪是因为痛苦还是因为羞耻。它们顺着他刀削的面颊流入到他的嘴中，因为这意外的滋润，他又多说了一些。把我当成女人使用。在我高潮的时候咬破我的腺体，咬久一些，直到我允许你停下。千万要使用安全套。在一连串荒诞的发言中突然出现这么现实的东西，我哑然失笑，虽然这绝对不是一个应该笑出的场合。

　　

　　为什么，你又不会怀孕。啊啊，他痛苦地挣扎着，开始拉扯我的裤子。我突然感觉半边的身体都被冻僵，失去了反应的能力。他似乎想拉下我的拉链，但因为过度的颤抖只是指甲在那些金属的表面划过，他试了几次都不能成功，于是又啊啊的痛苦地呻吟起来。

　　

　　水户。

　　

　　他开始呼唤我的名字。就像一只小猫在舔着盘中的牛奶，它的舌头就是这样颤动。给我。

　　

　　我被郑重地拜托，甚至是被逼迫着，被匆忙地武装成骑士，去拯救高塔之上传说中的公主。我不该是魔王的角色吗，心里一闪而过这样的念头，在这个人的心里。即使想询问，也不可能得到回答。这个人正虚弱地躺倒在地板，甚至连呼吸都难以察觉。我有点担心他真的背过气去，就用手指去探测他的呼吸，结果刚伸到他的嘴边，他苍白的嘴唇就反射般地张开，将我的手指含住。

　　

　　接下来该怎么做呢。虽然他叫我把他当成女人使用，但是至今为止，我还没有过与女性的经验。看起来已经不可能再向他询问，那么，是就这么回家观摩录像吗？虽然他看起来很廋，但也应该是接近成人的运动员的体重。虽然也不是说这样的重量就扛不动，但是以他目前的状态，我确实没有把握。我试着扶他起来，他反而像菟丝子一样缠绕了过来，将我按下，无意识地抱紧了我，手脚都将我缠住。现在，我们是紧密相贴，他的呼吸就在我的鼻翼，胸膛也能感受到对方的纽扣。他的双腿也紧紧贴在我的双腿之间，感受到肌肉的压力。我并不是很喜欢与人接触的人，意外的，现在这样近的接触并不是那样让人反感。已经是五月，我只穿着T恤，下身的牛仔裤里也只穿着内裤。在拥抱和挤压中，他的气味传递了过来，这就是他所说的信息素吗，我不是很清楚是什么味道，我也没有他描述中的异样的兴奋。虽然他说我就是Alpha，其实我很怀疑。如果我真的是Alpha，那么按照他所说，现在的我根本不可能在考虑这些问题，我应该已经是一头被肾上腺素驱动的野兽。难道这些肾上腺素被用到了别的用途？我心里闪过这个想法。但我现在也不是很想打他，不如说，是一点都不想。看着他在我怀里疲惫地睡着，因为过度虚弱甚至显得安静，虽然我没有见过十五岁的他，但是我想，十五岁的他睡容也是这样。但我觉得我确实是有些奇怪，有些被他影响，我从来没有想过要抱着一个男人，看他在我的怀里安静的睡着。即使是花道，当他在我的公寓里看电视累，大喊一声然后倒下的时候，我也只是笑着给他把枕头和垫子拉好。所以我也有可能真的是Alpha，被他的，Omega的气息影响的Alpha。也许，普通的，受到Omega影响的Alpha是由人变成野兽，也存在这样的可能，因为原本就是野兽，所以反而变回了人类。我心里开始出现这样稀奇古怪的念头。

　　

　　就像是为了不去想它似的，我开始思考他说的那些支离破碎的词句，虽然之后也有较为完整的句子，但对我来说都是一样，就像积木随意拼凑成的物体，即使能作为整体存在，却没有价值也没有意义，也许是因为未曾经历，所以无法形成实感，那些单词，反而可能更加容易理解。腺体。他多次提到腺体。之前用手掌覆盖上去的时候，他的反应也很奇妙。是什么原理呢，不明白。拉开他衣领的话，椭圆形的腺体就显露了出来。在它的周围，有一些柔小的汗毛。大概因为以前都是长发，没有剃过，新剃的它们看上去还想顽强地往外生长。在边缘，有一圈不太明显地红色，与周围的皮肤分开。试着用手指推动了一下，沉睡的他，突然不安地扭动起来，双腿也格外用力地在我的腿间摩擦。因为觉得很有趣，就又试了一次。结果它弹跳了起来。那个部位。我是吓得一动也不敢动，只能尽力地向外抬起胯部，避免与它的接触。结果三井果然很难缠，他直接用大腿压制住了我，在我的根部摩擦。虽然想推开他，但是他的力气格外的大，怎么也无法推开，反而因为这些接触加深了他摩擦的快感似的，更加用力地抱紧了我，让我怀疑几天前他是不是其实不想动手。其实也不是不能推开，但是将那些手指或关节折断的话，他也不是我必须这样做的仇人。我只好任由他抱着，把我当成一个抱枕，把我的大腿当作凹陷的棉絮。奇怪的，我既没有感到他描述中的快感，也不觉得恶心，说是心如死灰心如止水这样的认命也不对，我只是感觉到平静。像漂浮在宇宙中，什么也不碰撞，本来应该是孤独，却知道有着反应自己一切的存在。大概我的名字也是这种状态，明明绝对不可能发生，却成为事实出现。他大概是摩擦得很舒服，就停住，一动也不动，只是靠着那里。我也调整了姿势。结果他立刻靠了上来，像害怕我离开般的，更加抱紧了我。我只好无奈地停止了动作，仰面看着头顶的光线。说起来，从一进门就发现这里的光线很暧昧，从这个角度看起来，就像是垂下了丝绸的华盖一般。这时，我也注意到，虽然是躺在地板上，却并不觉得冰冷，当然，这是有三井的体温的原因，但并不全都是因为如此。

　　

　　我看着桌上，被我扔出的三个安全套。要做吗。虽然三井就是这么要求我，但是我的状态先不说，他自己的状态也不是像他说的那样凶险，也许不做也可以，我这样想，说不定只是每天需要拥抱一下而已，如果这样的话，在学校里也可以进行。这么一想，就想到了早上他来见我的情景，想象了一下他每天过来找我拥抱，总觉得很可笑，哈哈笑了起来。之后想到可能会吵到他，结果他还在我的怀里，安静的，平稳的睡着。他睡着的时候，嘴尖也是微微翘起的。我看着那个，总觉得自己嘴唇开始发痒。想抽烟。但是花道加入篮球部后，烟就很少带到学校，今天也没有带。总觉得不爽。在生什么气呢。试着亲了他一下。他没有醒来。于是又亲了一下。

　　

　　发觉的时候，自己已经颠倒过来，将他压在了身下。想做什么，自己也不是很清楚。要做吗？……不，总觉得还是应该放弃。直到现在，我还是觉得他描述的全都是非现实的事，说不定全是他编造出来的。什么Alpha，Omega，就算如他所说，这些信息是对普通公民保密，那么据他宣称就是Alpha没错的我，怎么会一点都不知道呢。仔细一想，他的描述就全是漏洞。那么，他的目的是什么呢。这个问题我却不愿去想。我看着他后颈的红色隆起，觉得它也是假的，想要动手揭去，却又担心引起刚才的反应。唉，说到底，我也是在矛盾。我觉得他应该是喜欢我，其实心里有点高兴，但同时，也是害怕着。

　　

　　我试着又摸了一下他的腺体。他果然又剧烈的颤抖起来。因为这一次是正面，所以看得很清楚，是全身都在抖动。即使在沉睡中，也能明显地看出，他的胸口在急剧地起伏，两腿因为失去了依靠，只能不满地相互缠绕起来，脸上的表情不知道是痛苦还是愉悦，狰狞地扭曲着，奇怪的，我没有觉得它丑陋，甚至有股想要再次接近的冲动，而他，也在探索着，摸索着，对着失去的体温，朝空中，朝我的方向，伸出了手。我站了起来。他摸了个空，只能抱着自己蜷缩起来。如果是假装，刚才的动作也太过真实。

　　

　　我想在看不见他的地方思考一下。没过多久，他就开始了急剧的喘息。担心就过去看。叫他的名字，也没有反应。蹲下给他顺气的时候，接触到胸口的一瞬间，暴风急雨的喘息奇迹般的停止，变得平静，又像刚才一样，恬静的，安稳的，不知凶险的，孩子一样睡了过去。怎么回事呢。想要弄清楚就又试了一下。果然，在离开不久之后他又开始了病态的发作。握住他的手或者接触别的部位的皮肤，发作就会中止。试过只接触他的头发，结果没有用。但是有一次，没有接触他，只是至近距离的靠近着，看着他扭曲的脸，嘴唇几乎就要碰到，能感觉到他的呼吸，我的呼吸也在他的鼻翼间出入，他的脸色也逐渐变得和缓，甚至是微笑了起来，向我靠近，于是终于接触到，不知出于什么心理，我咬住他肉厚的下唇，像品尝饱满的果肉，咀嚼了起来，虽然并不是真的咽下，但我好像真的吃到了他的血肉。就在这时，我心里的野兽蠢蠢欲动。我让它咬我自己的血，将它关住。于是我想到了什么，用随身携带的小刀割了几滴血掉在他的脸上，但是并没有用，我走了之后，他又发作了起来。似乎看起来还是必须得有直接的，至少是相互感知的接触。这就麻烦。显然，我不太可能跳级到他的年级，即使他能够留级下来，和我在同一间教室，左右紧邻着，并且能够忍受那些即使是善意也会带来伤害的目光，一旦他踏上球场，我也就不可能在他的身边。花道也是。想到篮球，我又看了他几眼。这样的身体，明天还能够训练吗？我突然觉得，甚至是确信，他这次这样请求我，并不是因为肉体上的痛苦。他想打篮球。

　　

　　仔细一看，他的手上全是茧。两年的时间也无法磨灭，这双手上曾经承载的重量。有两个水泡，大概之前练习留下的，我亲了一下，没有变化，看来这样的接触并不具有治疗的效力只是平息和安抚。感觉到我的接近，他就贪婪地靠了过来，靠着我的肩头，无意识地磨蹭，露出后颈的腺体。它的颜色比之前要加深了一些，看起来也更加光滑，比起之前的瘤体，现在的它更像是一颗突出的已经被打磨的宝石，我突然很想知道它最初是什么样子。三井说，要咬破它，注入我的唾液。是什么意思呢，是蔑视的吐口水，还是亲吻时液体的交换？总觉得还是不明白。咬人这种事，只在自己脖子被制住时使用过，我咬得很凶狠，可能咬到了骨头，自己牙齿也觉得很痛。皮肤和汗和毛孔的腥臭立刻充满了口腔，幸好流出来的血中和了它们，我才没有立刻呕吐。只做过这一次。之后就认识了花道。现在，要我咬破面前腺体，即使它在灯光照耀下，明晃晃的，像宝石一样，我也没有很想去做的欲望，甚至反射性的，牙齿开始酸痛。

　　

　　之前的服务生来询问过是否要饮用酒品，显然不在意房间里的都是未成年人，虽然没有给出肯定的答案，服务生依然拿了过来。我估计了一下价格，应该是他能承受，既然都能够来到这里的话。我打开了它，倾倒了一些在他的腺体表面，他立刻就又不安地躁动起来。我也喝了一口，漱了一下口，吐了出去，舌头里都是辣味，应该差不多。我俯下身去，用嘴唇将消毒过的腺体全部含住。虽然担心依然会有油脂的味道，但实际上由于酒精的气味太过浓重，我已经分辨不出其他。怎么咬破呢。试着舔了一下，结果他痉挛般地挣扎起来。由于他的动作，我的嘴唇被撞到地上，磨破了血，鲜血混合着酒精，冲淡了一切。大概是肿胀了起来，感觉到他腺体的搏动。虽然说是要咬破他，反而是我先因为流血而疼痛。为了避免再次出现这种情况，我用膝盖压住了他的尾骨，将他固定在地板，他应该是也感觉到疼痛，或者是因为与我发生了更大面积的接触，总之，他终于平静了下去，当我的牙齿在他的腺体上摩擦的时候，他不再挣扎，只是嗯嗯地呜咽着，在一阵抽动后又夹着我的小腿扭动起来。

　　

　　我开始勃起。被裆部勒得疼痛。我决定速战速决，然后去洗手间解决掉它，我不相信这个房间没有安装任何摄像头，而且现在的我没有时间去将它们一个个找到。决定了我就不再考虑三井的感受，况且本来就是他要我这么做，咬破它，注入唾液。后面还有什么来着，直到他允许？我将记不太清的最后一条彻底忘记，双手固定好他的脖子，将他的头掰向一边，他颈部的血管充分的暴露了出来，急剧地搏动着，不知道咬到那里是什么后果，这个念头一闪而过。我侧过了嘴角，是嘴唇肿胀的那一边，虽然另一边也许更好操作，但是不知道为什么，我就是想用肿胀的，疼痛的，还流着的血的，被他造成的部位，去带给他更多的疼痛。

　　

　　想着待会的疼痛可能会让他醒来，就松开了膝盖，用他带过来的背包挎带捆好了脚踝，包里的东西我没打开看，应该不会损坏。他的腿部肌肉看起来还挺结实，万一踢到了我，总觉得会造成严重的损害。为了进一步固定，我用身体压住了他的臀部，将重心控制，又重新控制了颈脖，将他的脸压在地板上。就这样，我用四肢将他的身体几乎是钉在了地板，这样的他看起来非常可怜，然而，这些更多的接触反而是让他进入到更加舒缓的状态，虽然不知道他正在做着什么梦，但是从他脸上平稳的笑容来看，肯定不是现在他所处的现实。我发现他的臀部正好处于我的胯部那个肿胀部位的下方，并且在随着呼吸，轻微地，但因为过度接近，能够感觉得到地起伏。这让我暂时停止了动作。

　　

　　我记起他还说过别的词语。虽然没有过实际的经验，但对这种事情也不是一无所知。实际上在我的公寓里就有不少这样的录像，大多是他们带来，但第一本确确实实是我让他们看的。那是小学四年级的暑假，我被两个初中生约到神社后面揍了一顿，原因是看我不爽。从神社往回走的路上，有人叫住了我，喂小鬼，扔过来一盘东西。标签已经很模糊，大概是什么录像带的样子。问他为什么给我，他打着酒嗝摸了摸胡渣，努了一下眼，你不是捡了回去吗，录放机。他说的是三天前的事，这里因为人口流动很密集，经常能捡到用旧的东西，所以来这里捡垃圾的人也很多，也发生过很多次冲突，最终靠流血形成了默认的规矩，每个人都有自己特定的时间段，如果在别的时间过来，就是公敌，不仅在这里失去资格，就是在别的地方看到，也可以任意殴打。表面上很公平，实际上，谁都知道凌晨到清晨这一段时间是最有利可图的，能拥有这个资格的人，就是这里的老大。我被分配的，就是十二点二十到十二点三十分这短短十分钟。他们说，我这个小鬼本来就没有资格，不过他们都是有爱心的人，就特别关照我，给了我这个最热闹的时间。实际上学校上午授课结束是十二点，下午是一点开始上课，从学校跑到这里需要四十分钟，他们给我这个时间就是为了故意让我两边时间都不够，即使从学校早退，也是很可能一无所获。但是那一天，就快要结束的时候，突然有人把一个录放机扔了出来，看起来还很新没怎么用过。我想着是不是弄错了应该送回去的时候，这里的老大来，他看到了我手里的东西。偷的？捡的。时间过。没有。给我。不给。他也没想到一个小鬼居然敢这样和他作对，其实我也没想到，为什么会这样做呢，我现在也不清楚，也许是之前教导老师说我和我父亲一样，是个小偷，强盗，杀人犯，无可救药。他举起我就摔到墙上，我没有退缩，静静地等他靠近，突然地举起录放机砸到他的太阳穴上。他连声音都发不出就倒下，流了一地的血。我站起来，捡起录放机，用衣服内侧擦去边角的血迹，虽然想送回去，但那个人已经不在，就拿了回去，找出以前捡到的电源试了一下，能够开机，就又找了视频线把它和电视连了起来。虽然没有录像带，但我就这么开着，看着噪声的雪花看了一个下午。他又打了个酒嗝，向我挥了挥手，快滚。我把带子拿了回去，又看了雪花一个晚上。过了几天，新转学过来的男生突然对我说他之前就认识我，说我挺厉害的，能把两个中学生揍趴下，说想和我交个朋友，说他叫大楠雄二。就在同一天，认识了野间和高宫，大楠的朋友。那个周末他们出现在我的房间，结果却抱怨着原本以为你一个人住一定有什么有趣的东西失望，那个时候，高宫找到了那本录像带。他们都笑了起来，我因为没看过也觉得不是不可以看。我去放带子的时候，他们已经团坐着将电视围住，我走到后面，野间让高宫挪过去一点，指着空出来的位置叫我过去，我觉得没什么不可以就过去坐下。内容真的记不清，结局倒是还很清楚，高宫被大楠发现，于是恼羞成怒说你不也一样！去扒大楠的裤子，也不放过我和野间，结果全员坦荡地完成。确实是从那时成为了朋友。之后，他们就有偷偷拿录像带过来，其他东西也越来越多。到了国中，又加上了花道。我记得花道第一次看的时候，只看了一眼就抱着头跳了下去，虽然只是二楼也有点担心，跟出去看，他也没有走远，红着脸在楼下偷偷往上瞧。比起那些录像的内容，是这些事情更让我记住。不过虽然不像他们那样好奇，但也不会排斥，我也会在观看过程中自然地勃起，所以我应该是个正常的人，大体上。所以我当然知道这意味着什么，目前我和他所处的状态。应该只说我的状态会比较准确些，因为他的状态，从很早之前就只是睡着，虽然夹杂着各种动作，尤其是在我实验的时候，但也都可以归结于睡梦中的反应。这也是我不想那么做的原因之一。我冷静了下来，从他的身体上退下，为了避免他的发作，并没有走远，就坐在一旁，握住他的手。原本只是想靠着，他却反射性地紧紧地钳住我的手指，因为过于疼痛，我只好把他的手指掰开，穿过他的掌心，先把他的手指圈住。他就满足地向我这边靠近了些，依然沉睡着。

　　

　　看着他睡得这样沉稳，连我都产生了朦胧的睡意。早就过了十二点，但应该还不到平时睡觉的时候，似乎被传染，从他的手掌传来的，之前感受到过的，浮在宇宙的平稳。那一次，也是经历了接触比较长久的时间。我一接触他的话，他就会立刻发生变化，但是短暂的接触并不会让我有平稳的感觉。虽然不知道这种差别的原因，但是很明显，无论哪一种，都与他之前的描述截然不同。也许我和他之间并不是Alpha和Omega的关系。是什么关系呢，Omega和另一个omega？因为这个古怪的想法我又摸了摸后颈，是的，什么也没有。我看着垂下的光线落在他的嘴唇之间，鲜艳欲滴。就这么坐着等着他醒来吗。总觉得我马上就要睡着。握紧了他的手，吻了他的嘴唇。睡美人没有醒来。但是我知道，他的心跳就在我的手中。晚安。我又吻了一次。在他的身边同样的躺下。

　　

　　水户。听见谁呼唤我的声音。会这么早来叫我的只有花道而已。失恋的第二天，拉我去海边，对着空无一人的海岸大喊。他跑得很快，一开始我还想追上他，后来就放弃，用工资换了一辆二手的摩托车，追在他的后面。他总是失恋，二手的摩托车也只好在潮湿的海风里浸泡，我又不得不花上半天的时间将它清理。他有时很郁闷，弄不清楚自己失恋的原因，就问我难道是他不够帅吗，我说他很帅，他就哈哈地笑起来，说他果然很帅，恢复了自信，然后开始下一段失恋。那是一个月前才发生过的事。现在的花道，叫我起来是为了让我送他去有篮球场的公园。他背着袋子坐在我的后座，说他的晴子小姐。有时，他会指着地平线上的亮点说，看，篮球。我看着他运球，上篮，汗流浃背，他有时会失误，球滚到我这边来，我捡起它，将它抛过去，不知不觉，刚才微弱的亮光已经变得像他的红发一样耀眼。已经到了这个时间了吗。我跟他说抱歉，然后想立刻起身。

　　

　　水户！这一次的声音换成了怒吼。不是花道。我睁开眼，虽然有一瞬间疑惑为什么是三井，但很快想起了昨天的事。他看起来比昨天好多，别说请求我时的虚弱，那股拿着三个安全套颤抖的怒气简直就像下一秒他的拳头就会挥到我的鼻子上。当然，我不会让他这么做成，不过我也知道他难缠的很，所以不打算浪费时间和他纠缠，不知道现在是什么时间，开摩托车回去的话赶得上花道过来吗？我想着这样的事站了起来，因为感觉和他说话会很麻烦，就一言不发来到了门口。他一把冲过来揪住了我。

　　

　　放手。我冷冷地盯住了他。他恶狠狠地盯了回来，把那三个东西扔在我的脸上，咬牙切齿，你居然敢不用它。因为昨天目睹的他的虚弱，让我保持了一定程度上对他的忍让，但不包括这样的命令式的威胁。我抓住他的手腕就把他摔到地上，继续向门口走去。

　　

　　我完。在我的身后，他突然毫无预兆地哭了起来，而后感觉到羞耻般的转变为了夹杂着诅咒的呜咽。搞什么嘛，好像是受害者一样，我可是什么都没有做。听到他哭，感觉很烦，让我考虑要不要让他成为真正的受害者。是把他漂亮的鼻梁打断吗，还是把他刚刚镶上的牙齿又打断几颗？

　　

　　我完，水户。他的呜咽突然变成扭曲着痛苦的哀求，嘴唇已经被他自己咬破了血。你也……你也完，水户。

　　

　　我向他走近，将他提起，直到他与我视线平行。他简直是怜悯地看着我，这让我异常地烦躁。

　　

　　水户，你喜欢我吗？他突然地问我。我没有回答，他了解地摇了摇头。水户，你既不喜欢我，这辈子也不可能喜欢别人，你很可怜啊。

　　

　　说什么啊，莫名其妙！我又将他摔回到地上，踩住了他的脸。从昨天开始，他就一直在说这些莫名其妙的话。什么Omega。Alpha。标记。现在又说我很可怜。我简直想立刻地踩碎他的骨头。

　　

　　我死了也没有用。他莫名地冷静了下来，又用那副让我无法忍受的怜悯的眼神看着我。也许是因为被我踩住，发音变得有些奇怪，就像是金属一般，是全然将自己排除在外的冷漠。水户，你还是被束缚着，被你自己签订的契约，种下的恶果。想和喜欢的人在一起吗？不要说是接触，就是喜欢的心情都会让你难受。听说过厌恶治疗吗？就是那样的东西。越是喜欢越需要抗拒。这是为了维持契约的唯一性，水户，这是从基因水平上保护对对方忠诚的义务。水户，你再也不能喜欢你真正喜欢的人，所以你，真的很可怜啊，比我可怜得多。

　　

　　他发出疼痛的惨叫。

　　

　　胡说八道。不可理喻。一派胡言。又想用这些我听不懂的东西来欺骗我吗？我认为他又可恶又无耻，而在不久之前，我居然真的被他欺骗，认为他真的可怜，我应该去帮助和保护。你不就是想让我上你吗，三井寿。现在又想欺骗我喜欢你？什么我不能喜欢别人，什么Omega必须被Alpha标记不然会虚弱致死，你不是能站起来吗，你不是活蹦乱跳吗三井寿？站起来啊，三井寿，你不是很顽强吗，现在还要跟我玩假装弱小的把戏吗?

　　

　　我很愤怒。非常愤怒。一想到我曾经真的因为他的欺骗产生过情欲，我就感到非常羞愧。我把他扔过来的安全套又重新摔回到他的脸上，塞到他的嘴中，让他好好品尝，如果这就是他想要的东西。

　　

　　看清楚了吗，它们全都没有使用过。你以为你的诡计每次都会得逞吗，三井寿。是什么经历让你有这样的信心，让你以为每个男人都会上你？三井寿，我到这里来，只是因为你是花道的队友。我对你没有任何兴趣，之前没有，以后也不会有。我什么事都没有对你做过，你不相信的话，自己检查去。

　　

　　我也觉得自己话说得太多。但是，被他的眼神那样的看着，好像他是多么的纯洁无辜，我就忍不住想把他的脸皮撕下，让他看清自己的丑陋。其实昨天晚上，我也不算任何事都没有对他做，但我已经不想解释。我觉得我已经说的够多，他也应该不会再对我抱有任何愚蠢的打算。

　　

　　他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，之前的怜悯全变成了迷茫，看来他也不是无可救药到不会反思，不过不管怎样，这里的事情都与我无关。虽然有威胁他，但并没有真的用力，他的脸可能会淤青上几天就没事。也不是我要操心的问题。我收回了脚，他抬头看了我一眼，突然地，抱着头跳了起来。

　　

　　不！不！不！他高喊着，像兔子一样在屋子里跳来跳去。跳到我的面前，又痛苦地扭头而去，在地上打滚。然后又跳了起来，高举起双手，又马上抱住了脑袋，继续跳着，就像发疯一样。是我在自己没注意的时候踩坏了什么吗。

　　

　　不会。不会。不会。他嘟哝着，又跳到我的面前，扳住我的肩膀将我固定，像第一次认识我一样，从头到尾将我打量。却又似乎不是在看着我，他的视线注视着我的身后某处思考。

　　

　　不可能啊。突然地，他放开了我，在我身后撞起墙来。我担心他的脑袋又撞出别的毛病，不得不拉住他，把他拉回到我的对面。他看着地上的安全套，又绝望地看向我，水户，你还是有用过我。

　　

　　原以为他脑袋被我踢坏，没想到他还要继续这个问题，我立刻松开了他，他跌回到地上，又抱着脑袋蹲了起来。水户，你有用过吧？你有用过吧！所以我才会没事……

　　

　　他从我的眼神中看出了否定，就又叫喊着这不可能翻滚起来。大概我真的有踢坏到什么。唉，就是因为如此，所以我才讨厌暴力。要把他送去医院吗。看起来不太像短时间能够恢复。

　　

　　这么想着，他倒是停止了滚动，站了起来，一脸沉痛地看着我。似乎就像是要宣布除了这个房间，世界的其他地方已经毁灭一样沉痛。

　　

　　番啊。番？命运啊。命运？

　　

　　啊，又来。这套装神弄鬼。我心里抱怨到，他大概是临时又想到什么谎言。虽然完全没有兴趣，但是之前被他欺骗到过，所以我想听完他怎么说，作为以后的经验。

　　

　　水户，昨天晚上，你发现自己有什么不正常吗？大概是发现了我的不悦，于是他改变了问法。我有什么不正常吗？

　　

　　全部。这么回答之后，他就为难地看着我，咬了一下嘴唇。……水户，说实话，昨天你有感觉你喜欢我吗？

　　

　　当然立刻要否认。但是他的眼神就那么直勾勾的，严肃的看着我，让我也不免严肃起来。非要说的话，也不是没有那样感觉的时候。被他依靠着，感觉漂浮在宇宙中，非常安稳的。有过这样的感觉，在一起也不错，两个人。不过，那时候以为是他说的Omega对Alpha的影响。他看我不回答，就又追问了一次。没有像现在这样讨厌。我回答道。

　　

　　他没有在意我对他的厌烦，就像昨天给我讲述Omega的信息一样，又喋喋不休给我讲述了一番天方夜谭。

　　

　　一般说来，Omega需要Alpha的标记来避免发情期的脆弱。标记分为临时的和永久性的。Alpha的唾液对于Omega来说是异物，Omega在被临时标记时可能死亡。永久标记可以让Omega不再需要定期的被标记，降低风险，但是相应的，永久标记的双方会对他人的液体产生强烈排斥，心理上也会出现拒绝反应，是一种强制性的绝对忠诚。但是，也有例外的情况，可以打破这种忠诚。这就是命运之番。命运之番作为对象的话，即使永远标记的Omega也不会出现反应（对Alpha来说也是如此），并且会将标记逐渐解除。与Alpha和Omega的结合不同，Omega的番不需要通过标记就能够安抚Omega的发情，对于双方来说都是最为强大的稳定剂。根据有报道的案例，番可以是任何事物，Alpha，Omega，普通人，甚至可能是动物乃至非生物。

　　

　　他说的大致意思就是这样。他昨天果然是装睡，有观察我的反应，才能编造出不是一眼就能看出漏洞的谎言。即使在这里指出它的漏洞，他也会像现在这样，又编造出一个新的补丁，什么红线啊神签啊诸如此类。但是，有一件事我不能否认，无论我是如他所说，是受到命运的影响，还是被他装出的样子所欺骗，当时我确实有点喜欢他的感觉，并且这效果一直持续到现在，我才能耐下心来，在这里听他鬼扯一通。一想到他是为了喜欢我，才弄出这样骗局，就有点可怜他。快要天亮，从窗户那边浮起了光线。打开窗户的话，几秒之间，天空就会由漆黑变成亮色。花道应该在练球，虽然我不在，但这样的事情之前也不是没有发生过。这么说起来的话。

　　

　　你不去练球吗？

　　

　　因为我的问话，他稍微抬起了头，似乎啊了一声，又低下头来看着我，不知道为什么向我道谢。虽然之前谈论都是那么不切实际的荒唐，一提到篮球，他好像就回到了现实中来。是要离开。

　　

　　在这屋子呆久，出门居然有点冷，呵了一口气。去把摩托推来的时候，他在路边呆呆地站着。在等红绿灯。没办法，我指着后座。送你。

　　

　　他拘谨地坐着，离得很远，几乎就要掉下。明明之前还是那样热切地接触过我。不过我也觉得还是这样比较好。告诉他要出发，他嗯了一声回应。可能是重心的原因，开起来有点歪斜，拐弯的时候，他滑到了我的身上。出于安全考虑，还是让他抱住我。他迟缓地靠近了我，伸出了手。谢谢。

　　


	2. 我喜欢红色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洋平发现三井的荒诞言为真

　　我承认我喜欢红色。我喜欢将黑暗点亮的火。我坐在公园的长椅上看他打了半个小时的球。他的训练和花道很不同，是老手和新手的区别的吗？我对篮球很不懂。听说他曾经是个很厉害的选手，不过已经有两年没有摸过球，应该是个比花道还新的初学者。然而完全是门外汉的我也看得出，他的姿势比花道优美得多，投中率也高得多。我并不是为花道不服才问他会不会灌篮。他说他当然会。他的脸上全是汗水，隆起的手臂肌肉也是汗，和天色一样，在他的身上夜晚的痕迹也完全消失。所以那些奇怪的玩意果然是假的吧，我看着他走向中场，错过了观察他后颈的最好时机。和花道不同，他的助跑更长，就在他起跳的瞬间。太阳升起了。　　

　　之后他向我解释是因为光线的晃眼才差了一点，却不肯做第二次。红色的阳光渐渐开始变成白色。差不多该上课了。虽然偷懒也可以，但今天没有告诉花道他会担心吧。我告诉他应该走了，他说好却没有离开的意思。等我走了不远，后视镜就看到他又回到中线开始助跑。　　

　　到了学校也是睡觉而已。第二节课的课间，大楠过来了，笑嘻嘻问我昨天晚上到了哪里去。他好像和班里的某个女生有男女朋友的关系，或者只是睡过，总之他有他的情报渠道。红色阳光下的三井寿让我想起湘北篮球队的队服，我觉得昨天晚上见到的也许并不存在。我不打算把那些荒诞的见闻告诉眼前的金发，就告诉他去了朋友那里，虽然我们也是朋友，但不意味着他要认识我朋友里的每一个。大楠的表情变得严肃了，他告诉我他的朋友昨天看见我和三井在一起。我的朋友认识他，小心一点，他的过去可不光彩，大楠拍了拍我的肩膀。我看见他眼睛里确实是关心不是戏谑。你的朋友也告诉过你他经常玩弄那种把戏吗？我有点想问他。这时候花道也醒来了，我看着他在课桌上揉着眼睛。他看见我们在外面，笑着跑过来将我们左右抱住，问我们是在计划晚上的娱乐？他大声的叹气，说他要参加篮球部的训练不能和我们一同前往。他的遗憾是真挚的，表情却带着得意，我知道他在想晴子。自从花道加入篮球部，和我们的共同行动就越来越少。有一次野间说我们是不是该改个名字了，花道已经不会回来了啊。那天风很大，把大楠放在围栏上的色情杂志吹到了楼下，在树上撕破了几页，落在一个女孩的头上。好像当天晚上他们就睡了觉，至少大楠是这么向我们吹嘘。在花道面前，我们不会讨论这样的事。在他的概念里，恋爱只是一件纯洁的、美好的、无关肉欲的、只是上下学在樱花飞舞的坡道上牵手的事，虽然他也和我们一起看成人录像，看色情杂志，一起对着那些突起的乳房和屁股傻笑，实际上那家伙连手淫都不会。这样的他要怎样进行他的第一次呢，想到这里我就很难担心。不如让我来进行。脑子里突然有了这样奇怪的想法。一定是昨天晚上的遗毒，又或者是睡眠不够的思想混乱。　　

　　水户，你再也不能喜欢你真正喜欢的人。　　

　　突然，脑子里又出现说着这句话的那张沉痛的脸，在变换莫测的灯光的照耀下那块凸出的瘤体像鹅卵石一般越变越大堵住了我的喉咙。　　

　　洋平！喂，洋平!　　

　　在晕厥的那一刻我已分不清最后看见的红色是他的红发还是自己眼眶中的血。　　


	3. 清醒之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洋平做出了选择

　　醒来的时候看见的是最不想看见的脸。用那样的表情看着我，我一句话也不想说，虽然想问花道呢。这样的情况下，花道不可能不在这里。正这么想着，花道抱着什么跳过来抱住了我。“洋平，你终于醒来！”他抱着我的手臂在颤抖，他在害怕。在失去父亲之后，他并不是表面看起来那样无忧无虑。我很难过让他担心。我摸着他的头顶，告诉他只是睡眠不足，我打了个大的哈欠，表示自己真的只是困着。看着墙上的挂钟，已经是下午四点。我说我再睡一会，等会就去看他训练。他终于恢复了精神，我笑着看他离开，在门口的时候，他回过头对我说，你一定要过来啊，我说当然。他的背影在走廊消失，像一棵春天的树木，枝条舒展，伸向天空。　　

　　现在，我要面对我的问题了。　　

　　他还站在那里，像窗框投下的影子。我问他我可不可以吻他。他吃惊地看着我。我告诉他既然我已经不能喜欢其他人，就只能试试看能不能喜欢他。他沉默了一会，说没想到我会这样思考。我说我向来都是这样积极思考。　　

　　吻过了之后，他看着我，我看着他的眼睛。一个人的眼睛在今天与昨天，在白天与夜晚居然能如此不同。也许应该继续，我却什么也不想动。我看着窗外，透过他的影子，庭院里是真正的树木，我突然想到也许我的一生都不会比它现在的寿命更长。它爱的是一片树叶，一隅天空，还是一只离去的鸟？　　

　　连它都有选择的权力，我却永远地失去了，在诞生之初被命运束缚从没有拥有过。我是被打在白纸上的一行文字，从头到尾落满了针尖。这样的我却还要活着，因为花道在担心我。也许还有许多人，也许面前的这个人也是，但是他们都不重要，真的。这样的我，为什么会和面前的这个人成为命运之番呢。我们之前根本就不认识，以后却要永远的相处吗？像这样同处于同一空间，除了尴尬什么都没有，也许还有怨恨和厌烦。为什么不是我和花道……不，我不想束缚他，不想用这样的理由。　　

　　太讽刺了！太可笑了！　　

　　对他来说，难道不也是如此？　　

　　我刚才还觉得他像一个影子，现在他真的成为一个影子了，从我的骨髓里长出。我被抽出了这一个异物，和我被光照出的影子融为一体。他覆盖了我。　　

　　我现在才知道他以前也许真的是很厉害的运动员。他的筋肉很结实，在他的控制下我一动也不能动。现在他可以对我做他任何想做的事了。　　

　　他却什么也没有做。他只是覆盖了我，抱着我，手指在我的后颈。也许在寻找那个不存在的腺体？他自己的腺体倒是好好地展示在了我的面前，它不再饱满，也不再具有宝石的光泽，它失去了所有的魅惑的力量，凸起在那里就像一个缩小的畸形的怪胎。我真的看到了它的五官，它在那里动作，它张开了嘴，用丑陋的肉的牙齿嘲笑：这是你的杰作啊，这是你和他的孩子，这是你们的天作之合。　　

　　一瞬间我就失去了所有的理智，我掐住了它，将另一边也狠狠卡住。它像一个怪物从我的手中飞出，进入我的手臂，进入我的身体。直到他将它拉回。他的眼泪落在我的颈背，太好了，你还活着。　　

　　他的手臂也是颤抖的，他的整个身体都在颤抖。是，我已经没有别的选择。

　　


	4. 胜利之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胜利是别人的

　　习惯之后，和他交往也没有什么痛苦，因为也没有什么改变。每天上学、放学、打工、胡闹、去看花道。拥有了篮球的花道确实是离我们越来越远。我到现在也不是很明白那一天之前我到底有没有把花道当作恋爱对象看待，那时的预感和现在的空荡感之间差异究竟如何。至于我和他，什么改变也没有。那个玩意并不能让我们的关系更加亲密，所谓交往，也不过也从前一样，看见，点头，或者什么都不说。那个夜晚的他消失了。那个夜晚消失了。　　

　　春天很快就结束了。五月过了一半。花道说天才要登场了。那天是星期三，我们当然逃了课。路上高宫说没想到加入篮球社还有不用上课的好处，早知道他也要入部。野间说你现在不也没在上课吗？是啊，我们和花道又一样了。谁也知道这笑声里的尴尬。　　

　　那天晚上我很晚才回去。没有做什么，只是和他们在外面闲逛，做一些不良少年该做的事。不想回家，不想面对明天。我们是这样想的，对面也是同样，于是一场早就可以结束本来就不会兴起的斗殴被无聊地拉长，到最后终于脱离了它的目的变成了真正的棍棒和血。这样他们终于可以不用回家，都挤到我的房间里去，而我依然要面对明天、面对他们、面对早上可能会过来的花道、面对——这个人。　　

　　那不是三井嘛。喂，咪叽。刚刚结束的斗殴让他们都处于一种兴奋的状态，就好像吸毒之后，没有钱，血就是我们最廉价的毒品。　　

　　什么啊，一副好学生的样子。才过去一个月就忘了吗？大楠吸着鼻子里的血。他在那里分发纸巾。他们就让你做这种事吗？野间嘲笑他，喂，拿出不良少年头头的气势来嘛。不打一架吗，三年级的前辈，哦我忘了你现在已经是篮球少年。篮球，呵呵。　　

　　够了吧，我对他们说。哦，洋平，你在维护他。想打架的话找我来，他这样的对手有意思吗。你在维护他，高宫又重复了一次。跟他没有关系，你们不要找篮球社的麻烦。我们是朋友吧，洋平，没有了花道连朋友都不想和我们做了吗洋平？我们是先认识你的吧洋平。是啊，洋平，比起我们不是应该你更加恨篮球社吗？那玩意可是夺走了你的花道啊，你比我们都更喜欢他吧。一个一个都这么啰嗦，你们说的和他又有什么关系。我知道他们和我一样痛苦，这种痛苦并不因为对花道感情的多少而减淡。他们想发泄心中的愤怒，但这种愤怒又不能通过彼此消散，我们聚集在一起只能是叠加。是面前的这个人给了他们发泄的渠道，就在一个月前这个人心中的想法和他们还是同样，如今却通过了救赎的洗涤，他们在羡慕他，在嫉妒花道的新的朋友。我也是。　　

　　今天看到你们了，谢谢。　　

　　听到感谢他们都像泄了气。膨胀太多的情绪被这根针刺破。结果他们四个人都进了我的房间，我拿出医药箱后，他就熟练地为他们分拣起来。野间又问了他不良期间到底在做什么。他说是在那之前，无聊的时候看着都看会了。无聊啊。这个词语又从他们的嘴中说出，恢复到这个夜晚原本的情绪。　　

　　他离开之后，大楠从床下翻出了录像带，谁也没有说话，只是听着别人的喘息。就像在看台看着球场之中。

　　


	5. 转折点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湘北出现了Alpha

　　到了周末，他们赢下了预选赛最后的比赛。和我们在同一看台看球的晴子比谁都积极跑到赛后的更衣室祝贺，又红着脸退出，这个一见面就对花道捏手捏腿的女孩子面对男性的裸体如此害羞。在看台上站得越久，就越能平静地以旁观者的姿态观察这一段情感。我已经全然是一个局外人，被安打出局或者从未进入。　　

　　但是，连本来应该分发毛巾的一年级生都开始退到室外。很奇怪的气味，他们捂住了鼻子，脸上的表情疑惑不解。同行的大楠他们也开始将鼻子捂住。不是臭味，但是本能地觉察到危险。五个人正在房中沉睡，气味就是从中而来。　　

　　一瞬间我想到了那个夜晚，虽然气味并不相同。我有解除这种气味的义务吗？我不知道他将要做出什么行为，那一晚就像噩梦一样又从被遗忘的记忆里溜出。花道就在这里，看起来还没有受到影响，依然在睡着。他是真的疲惫。我看着他的嘴角，想象从它说出洋平这两个字，虽然我知道它可能说出晴子，说出篮球，甚至可能流川，但不是我。　　

　　……流川。我注意到他睡在离这边稍远的角落，而气味也是从那里发出。即使知道了来源，我也不知道应该如何处理，那个我唯一知道的可能知道这个问题答案的人选也正在这里睡着。　　

　　我弄醒了他，虽然事到如今我还是很不想碰他的脸。他因为被弄醒不满的表情在看到我的瞬间变成了……喜悦。这个表情很快地消失，我也就当作没有看见。我让他小心地起来，他皱着眉头看向流川的方向。看来他已经察觉，我也无需多言。　　

　　分化了。他在流川头部附近蹲下检查。是Alpha。他的眉头又皱了起来。又出现了，那些如同咒符的名词。我告诉他我不想知道流川是Alpha还是别的什么玩意，我问他有没有办法立刻解决。他看向我，抬高了头，我发现他的嘴唇上就像那台没有节目的电视机充满了白色的噪音。你想让我和他做吗？这些噪音发出嘶哑的节奏。　　

　　我什么也没有说。他扭过头去。喂，起来，流川。他踢了流川一脚。我听说过有关睡眠中的流川的传言，考虑了一下自己要不要涉入其中。跟我出去。流川点了点头。他们从后门离开了，别的什么也没有发生。　　

　　他们走了之后，我站在那里，然后坐下，看着樱木睡着。我坐的地方还留下了流川的气味，一个Alpha的气味，我想起那天夜晚他说的话。他能够与随便哪个人做爱，我却连一个人都不能喜欢。世界上居然有如此不平等的事。我越想越生气，越来越觉得气愤，当我走出的时候脸色一定很不好看，连野间他们也接连着后退，但最终追了上去，问我要去做什么。别做傻事，他们说，打架的话叫上我。　　

　　我的拳头打在高宫的肚子。他们的拳头也砸了过来。　　

　　洋平，你哭了。后来他们这么说。

　


	6. 黑夜将临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱或者死亡

　　第二天我们四个人被叫去教务处补了请假条。出门的时候，花道复印的报纸做成的纸飞机落到了高宫的头上。我们假装没有看过又看了一次，花道啊，是花道啊，他们看着报纸感慨。是别人眼中的花道。刚被教育过的我们今天也没有去上课。在铁网外看了一会女孩子的大腿和运动短裤。高宫说当体育老师真好啊。但是也没有继续看下去，刚被高宫羡慕过的人冲了出来，我们做鸟兽散，逃出了校门又左右走成了一排，讨论起大腿、短裤、女孩子。我对这些事本来也就没有兴趣，他们看起来也只是例行公事。我们真正想讨论的不是这些。　　

　　花道上了报纸。两个月前和我们同样逃课、睡觉、看女孩子、打架、流血，走在路上说无聊的花道。晴子酱真可爱啊，有谁这么说。我也想遇到让我改变的晴子。我看着变得白炽的天空，眼底掠过飞鸟的黑影。　　

　　他和流川缺席了下午的训练。那个流川枫也会缺席训练？部员里开始了短暂的骚动。在看台上流川枫的爱慕者们一脸茫然，那是失去目标的表情，和午夜时分在街头徘徊的我们没有什么不同。昨天夜里那种怨恨的情绪又在我的心头滋生，同时又产生了另外的想法。我所知道的关于那个玩意的一切都是从他的口中说出，不一定正确也不一定完整，他完全可以故意隐瞒或者歪曲欺骗，利用心理暗示，就算他真的毫无保留（这不可能，这一点我确信），他所知道也不一定就是完整的正确。他一定有上级的情报来源。我决定去找那个人，首先从那个铁男开始。　　

　　我告诉他们要去打工先行离开，却与流川正好遇到。流川身上的气味消失了。前辈让你去找他。在擦身而过的瞬间，流川留下这句话，按一贯的沉默进入到馆内。　　

　　在那个公园我看到了他在投篮。水户，他叫我。我以为你不会来了，他轻巧地笑了笑。骗子。不正是因为知道我会来才让流川枫传话吗。看，我没有骗你。他走到中场，像飞鸟一样张开了翅膀。我告诉过你，我会灌篮。他抱着球，在那里微笑，像叫我来就是为了这一件事。流川，我没有和他睡觉，真的没有。我知道你不在乎这件事，不在乎我，但我还是不想让你误会。想说什么就直说吧，我告诉他。　　

　　我被诱发发情了。他就站在那里，怀抱着微笑看着我，似乎确定这件事与我有关，我有这个义务，并且会将这个义务履行。我被命运牵锁着向前，在那个一切被搅乱的夜晚，在我还不明白自己想要什么之前就已经失去。而他居然会认为我会忍受如此的耻辱，继续被他利用。　　

　　我告诉他去找任何一个人，比如那个流川。即使他真的没有和流川睡觉，不也是帮助了他吗？流川才应该是那个负责的人，背负起互助的义务。而不是我，一个无辜的、被卷入其中的、被迫害者。　　

　　他摇头，不是你不行，再没有其他人能够安抚我。他又想用那个命运之番来欺骗我，我告诉他如果逻辑不能更加优秀就不要编造谎言，既然他能够被流川诱发发情，那么就证明他所说的命运是狗屁垃圾无耻至极。我告诉他应该去对流川说这些话，他会被我更好欺骗。　　

　　在我离开的时候，他说，水户，我会死的。那么你就去死吧，我说，如果命运之番是真，我也会划去与你相处的选项，宁愿“殉情”。只是牵触摸我的手臂，水户，我不想死，我还需要时间去做一些事，他做出最后的努力劝我留下。我告诉他我会在他的墓前放一朵黑色的玫瑰纪念“我们”的命运。在沉默中我离开，黑夜已经将这朵玫瑰的第一抹色彩染上。

　　


	7. 又一个夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下章开搞，完结！

　　店里没什么事，我躲在后门抽烟，成田（那个工读生的自称）也过来了，向我伸出手。我给了一根给他。他说他没有火机。我把火机也给了他。他打了两下没有火花，凑了过来，在我的烟头上点燃。别用这样的眼神，放心我不会动你，他在我身边坐下，伸直了腿，踩在垃圾袋上，问我上个月是不是和三井寿睡了。我看着一只野狗过来，在垃圾堆里翻弄。我把烟头按在地上。他拉住了我不让我起身。他说三井昨天带了个漂亮的男孩子过来，让他去找个合适的Omega，结果人带过来了却说不要，还拉着三井也走了，结果只能是他付钱。洋平君，他又向我伸出了手。什么？钱。和我没关系。他抓住我的手腕，把我扣住。那家伙可是用发疯的劲头炫耀自己找到了命运之番，他说，把烟丢掉，正好落在野狗的背上，它嚎叫一声冲了上来咬在成田腿上。我站在一边看着这场闹剧。店里的人陆续地出来了，把他和野狗分开。我不想再在这里呆下去，说去处理野狗，抱起它离开。　　

　　它的身上全是伤口，活不久了。我走了一阵找了个路边把它放下。它静静地看着我。我看着它就像看着十五年前的我自己。有警车的闪灯在我眼前闪过。是向着公园的方向。我数到六十。　　

　　我把他们带上了车。说实话我真的很想把他扔下，但是停车、解开固定用的腰带、把他放到路边也会耽误许多的时间，我用这样的理由说服自己。他们同样破烂，在中途他醒了过来，在他说话之前我让他闭嘴。　　

　　到能够下车的时候，他居然奇迹般地已经停止了流血。我问他能走路吗，他将头垂下。我把前框的生物塞给他，告诉他治好它。他熟练地给它止血，包扎，注射药物，看上去经历了许多次。我问他痛吗，他说痛。他又像那天一样，充满期待地望着我。我需要喜欢的人是你，真是太好了，他突然说，看着我的眼睛。我完全不明白这句话的意思，不明白他为什么要这样说。他摸着在药物作用下已经平静睡去的野狗的前肢，问我可不可以叫它“Youhei”。我说不可以。说完这句话我意识到自己笑了。他也笑了。你今天的灌篮挺漂亮的，我摸了摸鼻子。是吧，他开心地站了起来，躺倒在我的床上，我说过我能做到的，每一句话都没有欺骗你。　　

　　水户，来做吧。

　　


	8. 献给你的那一朵花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞完了！

　　我开始吻他。我怕他痛，吻得很轻。他却突然地将嘴唇贴住了我的脖子，狠狠咬住，用力吮吸。如果你是Omega就好了，他说，而我是Alpha，这样我就能把你标记，让你永远的属于我。他比那个夜晚更加的唠叨，眼泪流在我的背部。我怀疑他和流川昨天经历了什么，他也很快给出了回答。流川真的是一个很厉害的Alpha，他说，否则我也不会被诱发发情，他自嘲地笑，但是即使在他的身边我也只想着你，然后我想明白了当初为什么是去请求你，水户，我希望是你，水户。　　

　　他开始更加用力地吻我，亲我的脸和嘴唇，他的身上和脸上有一种不正常的热度，像他所说的Alpha一样积极。有一瞬间我以为他之前是真的搞错了，但是当我的手偶然的碰触到他腺体的位置，他就像被按下开关一样立刻地柔软了。他放弃了反抗，认命地躺倒，邀请我的进入。他用眼神视奸着我的身体，视奸着我的臀部和前方应该隆起的部位。他毫不矜持，明白地说着自己的欲望。他的手掌抚摸我的阴茎，隔着裤链和内裤，用力的按压。他确实如同所说，想让我把他当作女人使用，就像我从录像带看到的那些，涂着红色指甲油的手指，熟练地为这个性器服务。这种想法让我又变回了那个旁观者，这里发生的一切都与我无关。我的躯体站在他掌握之外，漠然地看着。月光照射着这两具肉体，整个床面就像被铺陈的祭肉。我不再具有完整的意识和视角，随着我的阴茎被他掏出。他饥渴地碰触着它，对它靠近了嘴唇。他的唇色也在月光下变成了一块肉。我忘记了我曾经看过的所有一切，虽然我本来也就没有过具体的印象，但它们肯定不是像我这样立刻的结束，那些白色的液体从他的嘴角溢出，看着它们滴落我无端地觉得恶心至极，让我再也不想和他的嘴唇接触。他茫然地看着我，我也一无所知地看着他，突然想起是不是应该给他点什么，一张纸巾或者一杯水。但是那些都还不够，不足以冲淡。我提起他，按着他的头去了水池，押在池底打开了龙头，那些恶心的液体终于被冲掉了，但我觉得还是不够，分开了他的嘴唇，让水流冲入到他的口腔内部，我用拇指在他的嘴唇上搓洗，将他的抗议全都淹没在水声之中。他的脸终于由红色变成了白色，我才发现自己按得太紧他的头骨堵住了出口的位置，水位已经到达他的鼻腔上缘。我问自己在做什么啊，那个旁观的我却鼓起掌来。当我松开了手，他终于咳着嗽站立起来，他的眼里全是泪水，额发也全部打湿，随着鼻梁往下流，我突然发现他很美，就像刚被救上岸的那个王子或者刚变成人形的那只人鱼，他有一种溺水者的脆弱和灾难过后的美丽。我的阴茎又硬了起来。我让他告诉我怎么做。　　

　　他用他刚被清洗干净的嘴唇和口腔吻了我的嘴唇。这是他的，不是别人的味道，我品尝着他薄弱的嘴唇，它们因为冲刷肿起了淤血，我没有将它们咬破，只是小心翼翼地印上自己的齿痕。我安抚着他的后枕，在那些头骨突起和凹陷之处。我的指头在他的头骨上作画，让他的脑内被我搅拌地晕头昏脑。我不知道现在的自己是否喜欢他，是否曾经嫉妒，我的阴茎硬得像一个独立的人格。我把他按在镜子里，开始吻他的后颈，吻他突起泛红的腺体，在一阵痉挛之后，那里又变得圆润、美丽、光泽，坚硬得能够刻下所有的名字和故事。水户，吻我，他说。我吻他。水户，给我，他说。我却不知道怎么做。他的掌心贴着我的手指，让我的手指触摸他皮肤的每一处。我在那些肉与骨的凹陷处停留，在那些与内脏更为接近的地方等待他的心跳。他的心跳真的美丽，这是活着的，除了我以外其他人的声音。和我的心跳声一致。我听着那些咚嗒、咚嗒，在他的心脏落下了吻。我的嘴角碰着了他的乳尖。我的手指在他的另一侧。我从来也不记得自己看过了这些，也许是因为那里也太过美丽，也许是因为我从未有过别的机会将它吮吸。他的身体被我扭曲到快要折断的程度，那些被拉伸翻转的肌肉透出一种危险的紧张。他的乳尖原本只是一颗微小的细粒，在我的嘴唇、舌头、牙齿、手指、指甲、空气的刺激下逐渐膨出，让我想要更多地亲吻。他像我之前一样射了出来，射在下水管道的接缝中。空气中出现异样的气味，但我并不觉得讨厌。我握住他的阴茎，将剩余的液体挤到了自己手上。他的双臂紧贴着墙壁想要维持站立的姿势，却只能依靠着我绕过他腹腰的手臂支撑。他在发抖。我把那些液体抹开在他的臀部。我让他靠着水池，松开了手臂。没想到他居然无力的倒下，磕着下巴跪倒在地。我不得不把他垂下的手臂重新放回水池边上，告诉他扶紧。他就这么跪在地上，由于手臂上抬的姿势腰背呈现出内凹的弧度，臀部和大腿紧拢没有一丝缝隙，它们看上去饱满又结实，像抹上了油。然而，那些流水正在从那些毫无缝隙中流淌。他不安地等待着，却自然将自己的身体完全地交给我处置。我蹲下，双手按压在那些绷紧的肌肉上，按压在他的臀部。它们看上去相当的诱惑。我咬住了它。先是大腿，然后是臀部，然后另一侧，然后又是大腿。那些被我抹开的精液和他流出的液体和那些肌肉的触觉和味感一起进入了我的体内。我开始舔他，品尝他，想象那些在缝隙中的是我的阴茎。我完全不需要他的教育就知道怎么做了，就好像知道流血会死，别人也知道这件事。　　

　　我在他的大腿上摩擦我的阴茎，在合拢处伸入。我的阴茎被他的肌肉从四周包围，我吻他后颈的凹陷，吻他的腺体，他虽然颤抖着却在我的嘱咐下保持着大腿的紧闭。我想生长在里面，用我的肉将他的分开再联合。他澎湃的生命让我想要进入更多。我从没有过这样的舒适。我抱着他的大腿，开始冲刺，当我的精液把他的腿间染上白色，我忍不住将它们并得更拢，让它拉成一条直线，是我占据他的证明。我经历了又一次高潮，但我并不满足。他染上精液的大腿之间看起来如此妖艳，像我在那台电视看过的那些缝隙。他确实让我兴奋，我的阴茎又开始涨大。我想再次的插入，就在我刚才射出的部位。他全身都美丽得无法比拟，我意识到我已经完全地被他迷惑了，也许我也开始了分化发情，我不知道自己会变成什么，但就算我是一个Omega，此刻也只想把他占据。虽然我知道我喜欢的依然不是他。但我不想把这种感情再与喜欢分辨，在现在的时刻。他的肉就是我的肉，我撕咬他的，上帝再撕咬我。他的阴茎也开始饱满，在我的碰触下颤动，他的身下全是水渍，我把他按下，让他压着地板射出。现在，他全身都伏在地板上，我全身都伏在他的身上。他把我拖入到命运的锁链之中，让我遭受命运的侵犯，所以我侵犯他，不是很公平吗？我无法逃脱命运，他也再不能从我的身边逃开。我觉得我真是疯了，从那个夜晚就被下了诅咒，我居然想用他所期望的将他惩罚。我不知道哪里是梦，哪里是延续。我只知道他太过色情，太过美丽，我的阴茎需要将他使用而不是自己的双手。我想使用他身上所有具有肌肉的部位，但首先还是他油光发亮的大腿，在俯卧的状态下，它们看起来更加迷人。我想深入它们里面，在那些肌束之间穿行。但是他说，水户。　　

　　他开始教我使用他另一个部位。那里有更多水分，更加湿滑，更热，可以更多地深入和填满。他让我看清里面的清洁和干净，虽然我的惊讶只是因为那里真的可以被轻易打开，像一个红色的口子，又能够立刻紧闭住，连他的手指都被抗拒。他让我知道那里是应该被使用的，那些锦肉溢出的蜜汁想要将我的阴茎涂抹。他在臀部上方抚摸我的阴茎，被侧拉的胸部上能看见他膨胀的乳尖。他那里确实更紧更热，我的注意力却全在他的平滑紧绷的胸肌和乳头，从侧面看上去它们和乳房好像没有什么区别，我揉紧了它，不知道能不能吸出乳汁。我吮吸着他的乳头，他吮吸着我的阴茎，我想这会是双重的快乐。我的阴茎在他的体内膨胀，他也终于在我的口中释放出香甜的液体。我好像又回到了初生的那一刻，这样的循环确实应该被定义为命运。随后，我终于回到正轨中来，在他的体内加速，他把我吸得太深，我不得不提醒他这是我的东西不是他的。那些柔软终于让我集中到阴茎的快感，我在他的体内就像阿拉伯的君主被他的四个妻子侍奉，这快感实在是太多也太过猛烈，我觉得头晕甚至想要咳血。他在吸收我的一切，我的阴茎，我的情感。我的心也被分散成血液被他吸走了。那里是空缺的黑，不再是红色。我终于意识到，那朵将要放置在他墓前的黑色玫瑰就是我。

　　


End file.
